A web-based, or web, application is an application that is accessed over a network such as the Internet, or other network. The application may comprise program code, such as JavaScript or Adobe Flash code, which is executed by a computing device, e.g., a server computer, a user computer, etc., for example. A web site typically includes one or more web pages, each of which can include at least one web application, e.g., a link that results in the web application being executed on the server computer, the user computer or both. In some cases, a web application that is accessible via the web site's web page is provided by an entity, or third party, other than the web site entity, or party, providing the web site.
Since a web application can include powerful commands that can instruct the application to perform privileged operations on the web site and/or the user's computing device, the web site entity has an interest in ensuring that each web application that is accessible via the web site is trustworthy. Under the control of an untrustworthy web application, the web site and/or the user's computing device become vulnerable and the security of the web site and/or the user's computer device can be compromised by the web application's programming commands.
Security concerns can result in a web site entity avoiding partnering with third party web application providers, particularly third part web application providers having few resources to guarantee the trustworthiness of their web applications. A result being a web site entity forgoes including a web application with desirable functionality due to security concerns.